Cela
by Morrigan3
Summary: James Potter i Bellatrix Lestrange. Sceny 18
Fanfiction potterowskie. Kanon? Raczej nie. Miniaturka 18+.

* * *

Cela

 _Wrzesień 1979_

James Potter zwinął się na wąskiej, drewnianej pryczy, gdy tylko usłyszał szybkie, damskie kroki. Oddałby wszystko, aby tylko znaleźć się w jakimś innym miejscu. Dowolnym, byle z dala od Bellatrix Lestrange.

– Nie udawaj – drapieżny głos Bellatrix przeciął powietrze niczym nóż. – Przecież widzę twój strach.

Kobieta zrobiła oszczędny ruch różdżką. Z jej końca wytrysnęły sznury, które owinęły się wokół nadgarstków i kostek młodego mężczyzny, rozciągając go i przywiązując do łóżka.

– Nigdy nic ze mnie nie wydusisz – wycedził James.

– Ależ ja wcale tego nie chcę.

Weszła do celi, dokładnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Podeszła do swojego więźnia i przesunęła dłonią po jego spoconym, wychudzonym ciele. Potter zadrżał pod wpływem jej dotyku. Nie wątpiła, że z obrzydzenia.

– Jesteś słodki – wyszeptała Bella. – Szkoda cię dla tej szlamy. Dobra jest chociaż? Umie dać ci rozkosz?

– Spieprzaj! – wycedził James, wzdragając się pod wpływem dotyku Lestrange.

Idealne usta Bellatrix rozszerzyły się w okrutnym uśmiechu. Już wiedziała, co zrobić, aby pogrążyć Jamesa Pottera. Sięgnęła do wiązania sukni na dekolcie i zaczęła je luzować.

– Co ty robisz?! – spytał z przerażeniem James.

– Nic. Absolutnie nic – wymruczała Bella, uwalniając swój kształtny biust.

Z rozkoszą zobaczyła, jak Potter zadrżał na ten widok. Jego przerażenie zwiększyło się, gdy Bellatrix weszła na pryczę i usiadła okrakiem na jego biodrach.

– Złaź! – krzyknął James, czując zmysłowe ruchy kobiety. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Nie domyślasz się? – spytała niewinnym tonem, rozpinając guziki brudnej, podartej koszuli Pottera.

Gdy tylko uporała się z guzikami, przesunęła palcami po torsie Jamesa, drażnią lekko jego skórę. Jego dreszcze i wyraz obrzydzenia na twarzy dostarczał jej ogromnej przyjemności. Nachyliła się nad nim

– Pokażę ci, jaką przyjemność potrafi sprawić prawdziwa czarownica – wyszeptała mu do ucha, gdy poczuła, jak jego erekcja wbija jej się w udo.

– Nie! Nie! – zaczął krzyczeć James, usiłując zrzucić z siebie Bellę. Uniemożliwiały mu to ciasne więzy.

– Tak. Tak – mruczała z rozkoszą Bellatrix, ocierając się o ukrytego w spodniach Jamesa penisa.

W pewnym momencie Lestrange zeskoczyła z mężczyzny. James przez krótką chwilę miał złudną nadzieję, że kobieta da mu spokój. Rozwiała się ona, gdy palce Bellatrix sprawnie rozpięła guzik i rozporek jego spodni. Mimo oporu Pottera, mężczyzna już po chwili leżał ze spodniami i bielizną opuszczoną do kolan. Jego męskość dumnie prężyła się, gotowa do działania wbrew woli właściciela. Bellatrix przyglądała jej się z drapieżnym, wygłodniałym wyrazem twarzy. Wyciągnęła dłoń i delikatnie przesunęła ją po penisie Jamesa. Mężczyzna wstrzymał na chwilę oddech i zamknął oczy, chcąc powstrzymać przyjemność, którą mu to sprawiło. Czuł się zbrukany, wykorzystany i, co najgorsze, zdradzony przez własne ciało.

Zadowoliwszy się jego przyrodzeniem, Bella przesunęła dłoń na jego jądra. Przez chwilę bawiła się nimi, obserwując spazmy tłumionej rozkoszy na twarzy Jamesa. W pewnym momencie zacisnęła lekko dłoń, co wywołało jęk bólu Pottera. Jego męskość nieco oklapła, ale Bellatrix szybko powołała ją ponownie do życia.

– Zabij mnie – wyszeptał przez zaciśnięte zęby James.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odparła Bellatrix.

Sięgnęła do spódnic swojej sukni i zaczęła je podciągać. Powoli odsłaniała przed Jamesem swoje zgrabne, szczupłe nogi, ukryte pod cienkimi pończochami, które kończyły się tuż na jej kolanami. Ponad nimi znajdowały się szczupłe uda. Na samym końcu odsłoniła nieosłonięte bielizną łono.

Uniosła jedną nogę i oparła ją o pryczę, odsłaniając w ten sposób swoją różę. Delikatnie zaczęła dotykać swoje płatki.

– I co mam zrobić? – spytała Pottera. – Czy mam sama dać sobie rozkosz? Czy może dać ją nam obojgu?

Mężczyzna zaczął kręcić przecząco głową, chociaż wiedział, że to nic nie da. Już po chwili obserwował jak Bellatrix klęka nad nim i wprowadza go do swojego wnętrza. Mimowolnie jęknął z przyjemności, którą mu dawała. Nienawidził siebie za to, że jest w stanie odczuwać rozkosz. Przecież nie chciał tego. To nie był on!

Bellatrix też jęczała. Unosiła się i opadała na męskości Jamesa, czując, jak przy każdym ruchu jej główka ociera się o ścianki pochwy, dając Lestrange rozkosz. Z czasem zaczęła poruszać się szybciej i szybciej, pieszcząc przy tym swoje piersi, zaplatając palce we włosy, drapiąc tors swojego kochanka.

Widząc rozkosz na twarzy Pottera, nachyliła się nad nim i namiętnie pocałowała jego rozchylone usta. Ku jej radości oddał pocałunek.

– Ty suko! – wycedził James, gdy Bellatrix wyprostowała się i podjęła przerwany na chwilę galop.

– Może i jestem suką, ale suką, która sprawia ci rozkosz – zauważyła i zakręciła biodrami. Oboje jęknęli. – Podoba ci się?

Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, jeszcze szybciej nadziewała się na męskość Jamesa.

– Podoba…? Podoba...? Podoba...? – jęczała, między kolejnymi urywanymi oddechami. – Podoba…?

– TAK! – krzyknął w ekstazie James, wyginając ciało w łuk na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu to więzy. Jednocześnie Bellatrix poczuła, jak jej wnętrze wypełnia się jego nasieniem. To sprawiło, że ona również wspięła się na szczyt. Ich okrzyki rozkoszy po raz ostatni zmieszały się ze sobą, po czym Bella opadła ze zmęczeniem na tors Jamesa.

Po kilku minutach Bellatrix zeszła z Pottera i zaczęła poprawiać swoją suknię. Dawno nie czuła takiego seksualnego spełnienia. Jedno musiała przyznać Jamesowi Potterowi – umiał zadowolić kobietę. Nawet, jeżeli tego nie chciał.

– Chyba odwiedzę cię jeszcze na kilka podobnych… przesłuchań – powiedziała, wychodząc z celi.

Zanim zamknęła drzwi, usunęła krępujące jej więźnia więzy. James od razu poprawił swoje ubrania. Usiadł na brzegu pryczy i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Z bólem myślał o Lily, która od kilku tygodni nosiła pod sercem ich dziecko. Bał się, że już nigdy nie odważy się spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie zasługiwał na łaskę bycia z nią. Zdradził ją. Kochał ją nad życie, mimo to pieprzył się z inną kobietą. W dodatku tą kobietą była Bellatrix Lestrange. Był też świadom tego, że nie była to jednorazowa sytuacja. Ostatnie słowa śmieriożerczyni jasno świadczyły o tym, że będzie jeszcze do niego przychodziła po rozkosze. Wolał umrzeć niż się na to zgodzić.

* * *

Przez trzy dni miał względny spokój. Przez cały czas słyszał, jak piętro nad nim chodzą śmierciożercy. Jednak poza porami posiłków nikt do niego nie zaglądał, a i wtedy był to tylko skrzat domowy.

Gdy usłyszał znowu kroki Bellatrix, pochłonęła go fala strachu. Wiedział, co się znowu stanie. Tym razem planował rozegrać to inaczej – tak, żeby móc przeżyć. Przeżyć i wrócić do Lily. Wtedy spróbuje uzyskać przebaczenie… Od żony i od siebie samego.

Tym razem Bellatrix nie unieruchomiła go przed wejściem do celi. Pewnie spodziewała się, że James będzie czekał na jej nadejście kuląc się ze strachu. Ale nie tym razem.

Ledwo drzwi zamknęły się za Lestrange James doskoczył do niej i wpił się w jej usta. Bellatrix szybko zorientowała się, co się dzieje. Otoczył szyję Pottera ramionami, przyciągają mężczyznę do siebie, pogłębiając pocałunek. Gdy James pociągnął ją w kierunku pryczy, machnęła w jej stronę różdżką, transmutując ją w wygodną kanapę.

– Zaskakujesz mnie – wyszeptała, gdy James uwolnił jej piersi i zaczął je obcałowywać.

– Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz – odparł Potter.

Gdy już uporał się z jej i swoim ubiorem, ułożył Bellatrix na kanapie. Kobieta od razu rozłożyła nogi, ale nie pozwoliła mu na stosunek.

– Zadowól mnie inaczej – zażyczyła sobie.

James posłusznie klęknął między nogami kobiety i musnął ustami jej płatki. Bellatrix wygięła się w łuk z jękiem. Potter kontynuował zabiegi na przemian to liżąc to ssąc płatki kobiety.

– Wejdź we mnie – nakazała Bella po jakimś czasie. – Teraz!

James podniósł się z kolan podniósł się z kolan i ułożył nad kobietą. Pocałował najpierw jedną jej pierś, a potem drugą. Dopiero wtedy wsunął swoją męskość do pochwy Bellatrix. Pomieszczenie wypełnił jęk obojga kochanków. Oboje byli tak podnieceni, że doszli zaledwie po kilku ruchach. Zmęczony James opadł na Bellę. Po chwili poczuł jej długie paznokcie na swoich włosach.

– Opadłeś z sił, czy dasz jeszcze radę dzisiaj coś z siebie wykrzesać? – spytała.

– Może i dam – odparł Potter, ponownie całując pierś kochanki. – Za chwilę.

Bellatrix nie dała długo mu czekać. Pocałowała go zachłannie, a jej dłoń powędrowała do jego męskości. Wystarczyło kilka ruchów, aby James znowu był gotowy do działania.

Tym razem to mężczyzna znalazł się na dole, ujeżdżany przez Bellatrix. Ten stosunek trwał o wiele dłużej i był o wiele bardziej brutalny. Żadne z kochanków się nie oszczędzało i oboje osiągnęli spełnienie.

* * *

Minął miesiąc, zanim Zakon Feniksa odnalazł miejsce ukrycia Jamesa i go odbił. Bellatrix nie było wtedy na terenie posiadłości – wykonywała rozkazy Czarnego Pana w Szkocji. Gdy dowiedziała się o tym, że James Potter odzyskał wolność poczuła mieszankę żalu i dziwnej satysfakcji. Żałowała utraty kochanka (mąż od dawna jej nie zadowalał), a jednocześnie cieszyła się myślą, że odesłała tej szlamie męża, który zaznał smaku prawdziwej czarownicy.

* * *

 _7 września 1980_

Bellatrix z trudem tłumiła wrzaski, ale wiedziała, że nie mogła sobie na nie pozwolić. Była z Blacków, a kobiety z tej rodziny zawsze zachowywały się godnie. Nawet w czasie porodu.

– Nie krępuj się. Krzycz – powiedziała czuwająca nad nią uzdrowicielka. – Dobrze ci to zrobi.

– Nie! – wycedziła Bella. – Nie będę. Blackowie nie rodzą się we wrzaskach.

Męczarnia trwała już kilka godzin. Skurcze były coraz mocniejsze i występowały coraz częściej. Bellatrix miała nadzieję, że to wszystko wkrótce się skończy. Im szybciej tym lepiej.

– Już widać główkę! Przyj! Musisz przeć!

Bellatrix zagryzła zęby i zacisnęła pięści, próbując wypchnąć z siebie dziecko. Po chwili poczuła, jak niewielkie ciałko opuszcza ją.

– Jest! Jest! Piękny chłopiec! – uśmiechnęła się uzdrowicielka.

– Dajcie mi go – zażądała Bellatrix.

Uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się i podała Lestrange dziecko.

Bellatrix objęła maleństwo patrząc na nie z czułością, którą nigdy nie obdarzyła żadnej istoty. W tym czasie uzdrowicielka wyszła z komnaty, by przekazać mężowi Belli, Rudolfowi dobre wieści. Młoda matka uśmiechnęła się kpiąco na tę myśl. Przytuliła mocniej synka. Był wspaniały.

W końcu był synem Bellatrix Lestrange.

W końcu był synem Jamesa Pottera.


End file.
